New Life
by Magicflute
Summary: Riddick oneshot. After Dark Fury. When you have to die first so that you can live... a weird little story about alien ways of reproduction, Furian romance...and one man's anger with his annoying log system.


Fandom: Chronicles of Riddick, alternate universe.

Rating: R for language

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Riddick/OFC

Summary: Riddick hunts down Chillingsworth's ship. Rescue mission.

Author's Notes: Sperm is a good carrier for genetic encoding. In this case I thought along the lines of Riddick having some weird Furian reproduction system, as in furian males die once they reach a certain age and have to impregnate a furian female so that their race can continue. The new fetus conserves all the memory of his biological father (meaning Riddick himself would have uhm no idea how many lifetime memories in him as well.)

Disclaimer: Owns nothing, likes feedback, needs chocolate, craves coffee.

**NEW LIFE **

_ R.B.R. Transmission (scan) Frequency Found (scan) (Results) (Carrier ban) (R.B.R.: Active) _

_**Riddick's personal log.**_

_ Log 1/Enter date/time: Time? Who gives a fuck about time._

Can't get her out of my mind. She's got the perfect profile. Grace, body and that hidden hellfire in her eyes. Fuck if I know where she is now, gotta find her before. Gotta find her real fast.

--

_ Log 2/Enter date/time: Yeah, it's time. Now gimme a break._

Got a lead. Chillingsworth registered ship, Sector 3.9.5. Am going to check it out.

--

_ Update Log 2/ Enter date/time: Who the hell programs these things?_

Looks _good_. Initiating k-drive, speed to max now. Fucking Cryo, it's going to be another week before I catch up…I hate cryo.

--

_ Log 3/Enter date/time: Gonna ghost the fucker who programs those things. Time should be entered by the bloody system. Why the hell didn't I nick a recent ship Class I-c instead of this heap of rust?_

Niiiiice. Found 'em.

--

_ Remote access /portable unit 3.5: Log 4/Enter date/time: Go bust a circuit. You think I've got time for this shit?_

Managed to get on board quietly. Overrode security log with that nice program the kid gave me. Will tell her it worked like a charm. The whole collection is still there, how creepy is that? Looks like C.'s uncle took a liking to them when he inherited the business. Managed to get a look at her. Beautiful…perfect. Then again I knew she would be, as soon as I saw her the last time. Will try to get to her p. file later… fuck. Gotta log off, some alarm going off.

--

_ Remote access /portable unit 3.5: Log 5/Enter date/time: Do me a favor and blow a fuse.._

Personal info: Ari N. Sleep. What kind of stupid name is that? N. Sleep? Will ask her. 'Ari'. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. managed to change her program. She's going to wake in 6.5 time units, barely time enough to organise a nice welcome-back-to-the-living party, nick some stuff for her to wear and so on. I'd like to have her buck-naked around of course but she need not catch a cold. She must be in perfect health for what I have in mind.

--

_ Remote access /portable unit 3.5: Log 6/Enter date/time: Fuck that._

Going in now.

--

_ Update Log 7/ Enter date/time: Shut up you mother#: heap of space-junk! The one thing I haven't got! I've got no TIME to spare for your shit!  
_

Oh man, she roughed me up pretty good. Woo-hoooo! What a hellcat!

The anger she must have saved up for … how long? Twenty years? Nearly broke my wrist there baby. Looking beautiful my girl, for a girl that old, then again you have not aged more than two months so that explains it. Had to hit her a bit harder than I wanted, hope she does'nt have a concussion….but she's eaten the rations I gave her, so I guess she'll be fine. She must be. She MUST.

--

_ Update Log 8/ Enter date/time: Fuck. You._

What the hell is she talkin' about? She's "promised"? What the fuck? Tried to tell her, nobody around any longer, bloody Necros raining down on our planet, killed everything and everybody. I went BACK, I KNOW! She bloody well better get a grip soon! That man of hers has been dust for a long time. Or worse. Perhaps he became one of THEM.

God, that hair, that voice, that BODY. Baby you're mine, you just don't know it yet. And your my only chance, I don't have a lot of _time_ left.

I'm going to talk to her. Tell her… tell her… everything. Hard thing to do, hard thing to leave her alone with this if she accepts. If she doesn't… well she'll be alone soon anyway.

--

_ Update Log 9/ Enter date/time: He was right._

For Jack:

Kid: I'm not comin' back. Told you I wouldn't. The hell if I know why I'm writing to you, why I'm telling you this. I'm sending you my log and you'll just have to figure it out. Show it to him, to Imam too. I guess he kinda deserves it…

I found out something. Who would have believed it? The hoodoo holy man was right after all. God doesn't hate me. Perhaps he never did. If this is, what I've been waiting for all my life, it was worth it.

I can feel my body shutting down and I feel my new body being created. Tiny, tiny spark of life yet, but there. Soon me/here is not going to be. I'll be me/there, growing in that lovely, sweet perfect body of hers until my birth, growing in that stunning, perfect, perfect furian body I made love to. Tenderly. Furiously. I'll treasure hearing her scream my name with my last breath. She accepted. She accepted ME.

End LOG.

_ R.B.R. _

_Transmitting (scan) Frequency Found (scan) (Results) (Carrier ban) (R.B.R.: Active) . Receiving unit: Helion Prime Central, Unit 4658999Z 304, Personal Log transmission. End Transmission. Transmission complete._


End file.
